Ninfetamina
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Lagos gélidos e profundos, essas suas lágrimas que não podem ser vistas.


**Ninfetamina.**

-

-

Caminho sozinha numa estrada tortuosa.

Ouço melodiosas harpas e vislumbro anjos corpóreos carregando ânforas, sorrio para eles, escarnecida. Invejo seus pares de asas compridas. Almejo voar, mas não há rotas previstas, nem mesmo sei onde é o céu. Se fosse um pássaro estaria presa numa gaiola de rotinas maçantes.

Predisposta a ser triste ou solitária, não sei. Sinto-me deficiente em prenunciar peripécias.

Pessoas estão dançando ao meu redor, cegas de insensibilidade. Encapuzada de displicência, não me enxergam. Há vozes monologando por todos os lados, rumorejos turvos e indelicados, lúgubres sinfonias.

Rostos lacerados de lamúrias num espelho. Vejo meu reflexo e confesso que meu conformismo evaporou com esse brilho de desespero que se acomoda em minha íris verdejante, embora vago e marmorizado seja o semblante.

Preciso ser amada? Minha abstinência de você ainda arde? É esse o desespero?

Incógnitas constantes.

O dia veio irredutível, equiparável a uma lâmpada acesa. Aperte o interruptor e ela acende, durma e tenha pesadelos vociferantes, pois quando o mundo volta à sua perspicuidade, seus olhos abrem para cegar-se de um outro dia que chegou.

A escova de cabelos jogada sobre a madeira de marfim esperando ser usada. As jóias descoloridas e inválidas que jamais luziram. Um quarto desprovido de insignificâncias e uma cama, leito familiar e matutino. Um fiel criado mudo, um porta-retratos.

Essa fotografia vestuta, tela irreal e pretérita. Uma emoldurada recordação maquiavélica que sempre esteve aqui. Seu sorriso de dentes perolados, inexistente e ilusório em minha divagação.

Resquícios de sangue nas vestes relatam sua mortande tão aclamada. Gostaria de lhe inquirir se está satisfeito em completo fascínio por sua vingança infrutífera.

Um copo de leite quente para mim, vicio ingênuo e benéfico. O relógio lá no alto da parede faz tique-taque, ponteiros enervantes e contínuos que ignoro.

Essa vila de pessoas, esse símbolo resoluto que veneram e que usam.

Uma acrobata sanguinária que sou, saltando de telha em telha, uma bailarina rodopiando em um eixo falho. Meu emprego perpétuo, minha vida e as pessoas. No currículo: Afoita, diligente, oca. Fui contrata em plena e frágil prematuridade fútil.

O sensei de caras e bocas ocultas, tão compenetrado nessas suas páginas de obscenidades desconhecidas, traquejado e imparcial.

Anjos infernais que me cercam, esses rapazes. Eu, para eles, flagrante e frágil flor dentro duma cúpula, irrelevante donzela, empecilho retraído.

Uma arma perfurante vem alada, entregue a mim. Meu gemido ecoante fez virar cabeças, meu sangue na grama.

Ele, com destreza e espada erguida, escudo respirante.

Seus olhos escarlates e videntes mergulhados em cólera e agonia, aquientam-se depois da queda. Um morto aos meus pés, seu presente para mim.

Olhos do ébano, agora. Sua bela e inquisidora face, devassa, ainda inflama-me a pele facial. Eu, deplorável, desalentei e fui encoberta de escuridão, mas enxergava pétalas de sangue despencando do céu enegrecido. Por tempos intermináveis, um nada infinito.

Despertei sobre um par de braços vigorosos. Você, írrito e perfumado com sua apatia habitual.

Essa condição conveniente é por demais sufocante. Gostaria de gritar, mas quem ouviria? Queria fugir, mas não poderia permanecer escondida. Desejo mentir, mas isso é um sintoma desse amor platônico. A eloqüência seqüestrada.

No cômodo opaco e usual o mesmo quarteto de rostos enquadrados.

O teto do quarto é como um mapa, desvendo seus caminhos em todos os momentos em que sou incapaz de sonhar. Há um país que vejo, acho que já migrei para ele, e agora o vejo sobre a tinta esbranquiçada desse teto. Já vi muitos lugares e continuarei vendo todos os dias, acho que são pensamentos, sua mente.

Num dia, numa hora, uma imponderação impetuosa que me coagiu. Ofegante, meus lábios sobre os seus. Cabelos, mãos, toques e arrepios incertos. Flauteando numa ciranda de amigos invisíveis, eu existi durante algum tempo, tornei-me descuidadamente visível.

Como veio foi embora, num arisco solavanco.

Em dias, semanas e meses, ficou um estigma gravado eu não sei aonde. A mesma sombra no umbral, de noites em noites compartilhava minha solitude. Minha face evanescente entre mãos frias, a mesma insipidez de sua boca. Poderia beber dez garrafas de você e continuaria sóbria.

Recíproca inválida.

Noites de céus encobertos de chamas, dias de flores secas. Somente para ele, eu, em total submissão. Arruinda com seu encanto brutal, um senbon repleto de veneno. Seu timbre que persuade e incomoda. Você, todo, você.

Minha dor não revelada quando me deixou, minhas horas diárias de depressões negligentes.

Posso dar espirais no ar e posso voltar no tempo. Posso quase tudo menos fingir, Sasuke, tê-lo para mim.

FIM.

-

-

**N/A:** One-shot em resposta ao desafio da comunidade Akatsuki dos Fanfictions. Bom, pessoas, o tema dado foi: Cotidiano. Talvez eu não tenha conseguido acatá-lo corretamente, mas essa foi minha visão de um cotidiano de intermináveis agonias para nossa kunoichi abandonada pelo Sasukemo. Enfim, exagerei no eufenismo e tals, mas escrevo diversas poesias e isso me afeta, tá legal.

Agradeço à Jacqueline (Blackmore) por betar essa One-shot para mim. Brigadão.

Bjos. Até a próxima.


End file.
